parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
SMV: All Star (Duchess Productions Style)
Duchess Productions' music video of All Star by Smash Mouth. Song: * All Star (1999) Sung By: * Smash Mouth Transcript: * Video of Duchess Productions' Summer Video Intro (2019)) * (Fade in from black) * Thomas O'Malley: Somebody once told me the world is gonna roll me. I ain't the sharpest tool in the shed. * Mamoru Chiba: She was looking kind of dumb with her finger and her thumb in the shape of an "L" on her forehead. * Ash Ketchum: Well, the years start coming and they don't stop coming. Fed to the rules and I hit the ground running. * Dan Kuso: Didn't make sense not to live for fun. Your brain gets smart but your head gets dumb. * Rai: So much to do, so much to see. So what's wrong with taking the backstreets? * Max Taylor: You'll never know if you don't go. You'll never shine if you don't glow. * (Emmy and Cassie Playing Ring Around the Rosie in the Water): Hey now, you're an all star. Get your game on, go play. * (Usagi and her Friends Playing Beach Volleyball): Hey now, you're a rock star. Get the show on, get paid. * (Beach Scene from Scooby Doo and the Legend of the Vampire): And all that glitters is gold. * (Beach Scene from Johnny Bravo: Beach Blanket Bravo): Only shooting stars break the mold. * Brock: It's a cool place, and they say it gets colder. You're bundled up now, wait 'til you get older. * Basil: But the meteor men beg to differ, judging by the hole in the satellite picture. * Chip: The ice we skate is getting pretty thin. The water's getting warm so you might as well swim. * George Shrinks: My world's on fire, how 'bout yours? That's the way I like it and I'll never get bored. * (Beach Scene from Ranma ½: Battle for Miss Beachside): Hey now, you're an all star. Get your game on, go play. * (Swimming Scene from Fantasia During The Pastoral Symphony): Hey now, you're a rock star. Get the show on, get paid. * (Beach Scene from Tom and Jerry: Mussel Beach Tom): And all that glitters is gold. * (Beach Scene from The Powerpuff Girls: Sun Scream): Only shooting stars break the mold. * (Beach Scene from The Magic School Bus: Goes to Mussel Beach): Go for the moon. * (Ariel and Eric Dancing): Go for the moon. * (Honoka and her Friends Playing Smash the Watermelon): Go for the moon. * (Fu-Fu Throws Sagwa in the River): Go for the moon. * (Tarzan and Tantor Swim): Hey now, you're an all star. Get your game on, go play. * (Pool Scene from Dexter's Laboratory: Better Off Wet): Hey now, you're a rock star. Get the show on, get paid. * (Pocahontas Jumps into the River): And all that glitters is gold. * (Fireworks Scene from Aladdin): Only shooting stars... * Alvin Seville: Somebody once asked,"Could I spare some change for gas? I need to get myself away from this place." * Danny: I said, "Yep, what a concept. I could use a little fuel myself, * Kimba: And we could all use a little change." * Maui: Well, the years start coming and they don't stop coming. Fed to the rules and I hit the ground running. * Max (Dragon Tales): Didn't make sense not to live for fun. Your brain gets smart but your head gets dumb. * Scooby Doo: So much to do, so much to see. So what's wrong with taking the backstreets? * Rover Dangerfield: You'll never know if you don't go. You'll never shine if you don't glow. * (Beach Scene from The Three Caballeros): Hey now, you're an all star. Get your game on, go play. * (Beach Scene from The Fairly Oddparents: Beach Bummed): Hey now, you're a rock star. Get the show on, get paid. * (Mowgli and Baloo Go Down the Waterfall): And all that glitters is gold. * (Swimming Scene from The Land Before Time 8: The Big Freeze): Only shooting stars break the mold. * (Dance Scene from Oliver and Company During "Why Should I Worry"): And all that glitters is gold. * (Ending Song from Toy Story 2 During "You've Got a Friend in Me"): Only shooting stars break the mold. * Wheezy: Yeah. Clips/Years/Companies: * The Aristocats (@1970 Disney) * Sailor Moon (Fight to the Finish, & Beach Blanket Bungle; @1992-1997 Toei Animation) * Pokemon (The Path to the Pokemon League; @1997 OLM) * Bakugan Battle Brawlers (Showdown; @2007-2008 TMS Entertainment) * Tai Chi Chasers (Opposite Day; @2007 Toei Animation) * Dinosaur King (Prehistory in the Making; @2007 Sunrise) * Dragon Tales (Zak Takes a Dive, & My Emmy or Bust; @1999-2005 PBS) * Scooby Doo and the Legend of the Vampire (@2003 Warner Bros.) * Johnny Bravo (Beach Blanket Bravo; @1997-2004 Cartoon Network) * Pokemon Chronicles (A Family That Battles Together, Stays Together; @2002-2005 OLM) * The Great Mouse Detective (@1986 Disney) * Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers (One Upsman-Chip; @1989-1990 Disney) * George Shrinks (George vs Space Invaders; @2000-2001 PBS) * Ranma ½ (Battle for Miss Beachside; @1989-1992 Studio Deen) * Fantasia (@1940 Disney) * Tom and Jerry (Mussel Beach Tom; @1940 MGM) * The Powerpuff Girls (Sun Scream; @1998-2005 Cartoon Network) * The Magic School Bus (Goes to Mussel Beach; @1994-1997 Nelvana) * The Little Mermaid (@1989 Disney) * Love Live School Idol Project (No Upperclassmen Allowed; @2013-2014 Sunrise) * Sagwa the Chinese Siamese Cat (Sick Day; @2001-2002 PBS) * Tarzan (@1999 Disney) * Dexter's Laboratory (Better Off Wet; @1996-2003 Cartoon Network) * Pocahontas (@1995 Disney) * Aladdin (@1992 Disney) * Alvin and the Chipmunks Meet Frankenstein (@1999 Universal) * Cats Don't Dance (@1997 Warner Bros.) * Kimba the White Lion (@1965-1967 Mushi Productions) * Moana (@2016 Disney) * Scooby Doo on Zombie Island (@1998 Warner Bros.) * Rover Dangerfield (@1991 Warner Bros.) * The Three Caballeros (@1944 Disney) * The Fairly Oddparents (Beach Bummed; @2001-2017 Nickelodeon) * The Jungle Book (@1967 Disney) * The Land Before Time 8: The Big Freeze (@2001 Universal) * Oliver and Company (@1988 Disney) * Toy Story 2 (@1999 Disney/Pixar) Notes: * Dedicated to KARDisney, Jacob Allen, CoolZDanethe5th, TheMichaelCityMaker, Eli Wages, strongdrew941, & the others. * Feel free to do your own version.